The earth provides us with very rich water resource and it would be a thousand pities if we do not fully utilize this natural water resource and simply let it flow quietly. Although there are already numerous hydroelectric generation systems and dams all over the world to make good use of natural waters to generate power, these power stations and dams are structurally and financially huge and can not be miniaturized and simplified for use in a simple manner.
A water wheel is an example of simple device to utilize energy provided by water flows. However, since the water wheel operates in a completely open space, a large part of energy provided by water flows is lost. That is, not all the existing and stored water energy can be efficiently transformed by the water wheel into useful power.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a simplified energy transforming structure for use at proper place to fully transform water energy into useful power in a simple and convenient manner.